Hard Times
by MattMurdoch65
Summary: Rachel has a little bit of difficulty performing in the bedroom and tries to resolve I herself, with not so successful results. GP!Rachel. M to be safe.


**DISCLAIMER: I don't own glee**

-/-

"Rachel, I can't go again." Quinn panted, this marathon session _definitely_ made up for the lack of intimacy these past two months.

"That's okay, I'll... Go get rid of it, go to sleep darling." Quinn hummed happily as Rachel pressed a loving kiss to her cheek then got off the bed.

The blonde rolled to lie on her side, glancing at the clock with a smile. _Four hours_. They had been going at it like rabbits on steroids. It had been absolutely amazing.

These last two months Quinn had felt as though Rachel was coming up with every excuse in the book to avoid having sex with her. Too much rehearsal time, too tired, or it wasn't the right mood...

Granted the last time they made love Quinn had gotten a bit annoyed that Rachel couldn't get hard again and had to resort to eating her out. Rachel was very talented with her mouth as was Quinn, they had needed some form of release whilst dating as they swore to wait until marriage to consummate their love.

So, Rachel going down on her was amazing, but she did love her wife's cock. _Nothing_ compared to it. She had missed it.

She was surprised and completely sated, after Rachel had managed to come home early, make them dinner and then ravage her.

It was as though they were back in their twenties rather than their mid forties.

Quinn smirked at the thought of Rachel needing to jerk herself off before coming back to bed. That hadn't happened since college.

They had shared an apartment and often found themselves barely clinging to their restraint. They had both often had to go off and 'relieve' themselves before going to sleep.

Speaking of sleep, Quinn's eye lids felt incredibly heavy. She was exhausted from their antics. Also, the kids would be coming by tomorrow, it was their grandson's second birthday, so they would need to be well rested for their visit.

Quinn snuggled into the sheets and quickly drifted off to sleep, she hadn't realised Rachel hadn't come back.

-/-

Quinn eyes blinked open when she felt the cool touch of the sheets.

Sleepily, she rubbed her eyes and sat up. She had turned around to face Rachel's side of the bed, but the coolness of her wife's side of the bed indicated that it hadn't been slept in.

Quinn sat up, holding the sheets to her chest and looking at the clock. It was normal for their home to get cold in the night but normally Rachel acted like her human hot water bottle.

It had been three hours since Quinn had went to sleep.

2am.

The blonde felt her heart rate increase, wondering where on earth her wife had gone.

She quickly got out of bed, slipped on some socks and got her robe from the back of the bedroom door. She noticed Rachel's lounging clothes were gone from their usual place on the floor. For someone so organised she was still a slop when it came to putting her clothes away.

Quinn wished for the millionth time that they had an en suite as she headed down the hall from their room, but when she saw the bathroom door was shut, she smiled. Rachel was okay.

Quinn walked up to the door and turned the handle, fully expecting it to open.

Instead she walked straight into the door.

"Quinn?" The blonde frowned. Since when did Rachel lock the door? She only did that when visitors were around.

"Rachel, why is the door locked?" Quinn jerked the handle to make sure she wasn't imagining things.

"Maybe I just wanted some privacy." Quinn narrowed her eyes. Rachel's voice sounded scratchy, like she'd been crying.

"Honey, open the door." Quinn sighed, "This is ridiculous, we have _never_ had a conversation through a door."

"Maybe... Maybe I can't face you right now." There was a small sniffle.

"Rach, you're making my stomach do that weird floppy thing, please come out." She really didn't like how that had sounded.

"I can't, it's pathetic! I can't bear for you to think any less of me."

Quinn heart ached. Her wife sounded so upset and she needed to see her, she needed to hold her.

"Rachel, I could never think any less of you, you are the absolute love if my life. What happened to 'we can do anything, as long as we're together' huh?"

"I love you more than anything Quinn, but... I don't know if we can fix this. I don't know if there's anything to fix, I think maybe this could be how it is from now on, and I can't stand it."

Quinn's heart dropped, she remembered her mother saying that sometimes love wasn't enough. That was just as she was beginning divorce proceeding with her father. "Rachel... Do... Do you want a d-divorce?" She could barely get the words out. The thought of Rachel leaving her... She didn't know if she could live her life without her.

There was a crash inside the bathroom, followed by a pained yelp, the door burst open and a dishevelled Rachel appeared.

Her eyes were a painful red and all puffy, she'd had even put on her glasses. "You want a divorce?!"

Quinn blinked, "Of course not! I thought you did."

Rachel frantically shook her head," No! Never! You're my soulmate!"

Quinn felt as though she could die from relief. "Then what are you talking about?" She looked Rachel over and then furrowed her eyebrows in confusion. "You're still hard?"

She saw Rachel blush, avoid her gaze and cover her tented sweatpants. "Rachel, what's going on?"

She saw her wife's bottom lip quiver and suddenly her arms were filled by the little brunette. She couldn't even bring herself to become aroused with the feeling of Rachel junior pressing against her stomach.

Whenever Rachel truly cried, she barely made a sound. It generally consisted of a lot of tears and quiet whimpers.

That's how she knew something was really getting to her.

Then she heard Rachel mumbling that she was pathetic and useless and a whole lot of other synonyms. She hadn't heard Rachel get this down on herself since she had found out about her condition.

"Baby you are perfect. Just tell me what's wrong." She felt Rachel take a few deep breaths, her small body shuddering against her.

"It... It w-won't go d-down."

Quinn couldn't help it. She laughed.

"All this over a boner? _Rachel_..." Then she realised Rachel wasn't laughing. Okay, it was strange that it hadn't gone down, but...

"No, it hurts! I've been trying... It won't go away, I'm not even aroused anymore and it's painful. It even hurts when I c-cum."

Quinn frowned, leaning back to look at her, "That's not... A standard occurrence." Rachel still flinched if she ever said something wasn't normal in regards to her penis.

Rachel still looked so ashamed and she didn't understand. Sure, having an erection this long was inconvenient but not something Quinn would ever be annoyed at her for.

"There's something else isn't there?" Quinn stated. One thing Quinn hated was secrets. She wouldn't stand for it, almost to her own downfall at times. She almost ruined Rachel's proposal because she went mental at her hiding something from her. The good thing was, Rachel may have been an amazing actress but she couldn't tell a lie to save her life.

Rachel nodded, sighed, and then went back into the bathroom. Quinn tried to keep her eyes off the bobbing motion between Rachel's legs.

She watched as Rachel opened the cabinet, rummaged around and then handed her an unfamiliar bottle.

She looked to Rachel, but her wife maintained steady eye contact with the floor. She looked at the bottle.

"Little Blues: to get you into a hard time".

Quinn narrowed her eyes as she worked out what they were for.

"You took _Viagra_?" Rachel nodded, wrapping her arms around herself. "Why?"

Rachel sniffed and looked at her, "I love you, but sometimes no matter how aroused I might feel I can't get my body to reflect that. I've been barely managing the last couple of years to keep up and... Then I couldn't anymore."

_Years_? "Rachel, why didn't you say anything?"

"I thought I would be okay! You are the most beautiful person I have ever known to exist, and we've always had a very active sex life. I know you've been frustrated these past two months when I wouldn't sleep with you. I needed time to find the most suitable solution."

Quinn rubbed a hand over her face. She needed more sleep for this. "It says you should take 'one to last you 4 hours. Well, it's been close to that."

"I took three." Rachel mumbled.

"_THREE_! Rachel, what on earth did you think we were gonna do?" Quinn was incredulous.

"Well, we generally stop when I can't get it up anymore. I just wanted to make sure you were completely satisfied."

"Rachel..." Quinn shook her head and dragged her wife back to the bedroom. "Take off you're sweatpants.

Rachel complied, blushing, and stood naked from the waist down.

Quinn got her to lie on the bed, and then crawled between her legs.

"Quinn, what are you doing?"

"We are going to talk in the morning about how stupid you are if you think I give a damn about how many orgasms I get, I love you and I love making love to you. Right now, I'm going to suck you dry, you look live you've rubbed yourself raw."

Quinn loosely held Rachel's shaft, being weary of hurting her, then sucked the head of her cock into her mouth.

-/-

"Quinn, I don't think this is gonna… gonna- fuck!" Rachel shuddered as she came again, Quinn had been sucking on her for the last hour, she'd stopped producing any semen after the first hour of this.

Quinn pulled off her, glaring at the reddened cock, standing defiantly between her wife's legs. Her jaw was tired but she didn't really want to give up.

"What do you suggest then?"

"Do we have any ice?"

-/-

"Why couldn't you just say if you were having a little trouble Rachel? I'm no spring chicken myself, I would have understood."

They were in the kitchen, Rachel had her privates soaking in a glass of ice water.

Rachel tried to focus on her wife, but I felt like her bits were being slowly burned off. "It's not supposed to happen to women."

Quinn closed her eyes, now she got it. "You are the most beautiful woman _I_ know."

"We've always been all over each other, it was never an issue. Men are supposed to have a decreased sex drive when they hit middle age. I was so happy that I could still perform up to the start of my forties. Do you remember my 43rd birthday?"

Quinn smiled, "Of course I do, you were so drunk you fell asleep in your clothes."

Rachel swallowed, "I wasn't asleep, or that drunk. I'd only had one glass of champagne because I wanted to spend all night with you, but I went upstairs a bit before you to get ready, and I was stroking it… and nothing was happening. I didn't know what to do, I guessed I was just tired but I kept finding it more and more difficult to kept getting t up."

"Since last year? Jeez Rachel…"

"When I got the pills, I thought that was it. Problem solved. I never guessed this would happen." Rachel sniffed, she noticed her erection starting to soften.

Quinn sighed, "If you ever need a little help, you can just say, or if you need a break… I don't care Rachel as long as I get to wake up to you every morning and sleep next you every night."

"You're pretty amazing, you know that? I'm sorry for not telling you, but I didn't think about it much. It was only every so often and once I got the pills, I didn't think I would have an issue again. I-I didn't want you to feel disappointed."

"I could never be disappointed, as long as you _talk_ to me. I understand that it's personal Rachel but we use the bathroom at the same time for goodness sake."

Rachel nodded, "I'm really sorry. I'll make I up to you, I promise."

Quinn snorted, "Rachel, you have your balls stuck in ice; I think you've suffered enough."

Rachel laughed slightly, then winced as it caused certain things to jostle slightly and reawakened the pain below. "It's not exactly pleasurable. Can you toss me the towel?"

Quinn handed her he towel she grabbed from the bathroom on the way downstairs.

Rachel stood up, her cock now significantly smaller and not hard at all. She quickly wrapped her junk in the towel and tried to gently dry it.

Quinn watched her being very timid in her movements before handing over her pair of sweatpants.

"Thanks."

"Can we finally go to bed?"

-/-

"Mom! Ma! Where are you guys? Please don't tell me you're naked I do not need to see that… again. Seriously, Finn is getting antsy.

Beth rolled her eyes and began the dreaded ascent to her parents' bedroom, leaving her unusually tall son to play with his toy cars. He was quite like his namesake.

"Ma? Mom? What are you guys… oh this is hilarious."

Both her parents were dead to the world. Her mom was flat on her back on the right side of the bed, a hand in the brunette locks of her wife whilst her ma, was curled in a ball, her head on her mom's stomach.

Both were snoring away.

Beth smiled and left them to it.

After she got a few pictures and video, of course.

And her ma totally drooled on her mom.

-/-

**Read ad review.**


End file.
